


eager eyes

by jimothykirk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Experimentation, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, HA U WISH PALS, I'm kidding, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, does this even count as smut idk, i didn't want to write this, it kinda ended up being a theme in this fic lmao, of course I did, the tags on this site are so funny jfc, there might be a sequel, yes the title is from Mr Brightside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimothykirk/pseuds/jimothykirk
Summary: Jason wonders what it's like to kiss a guy.Dick is the perfect guy to ask.or is he?





	eager eyes

Jason plopped onto the couch sideways, immediately clutching to the frame for comfort as he faced his best friend. Dick was distracted and hours deep into a full day gaming session on their PlayStation. The game sounded like Injustice 2 but Jason couldn’t be bothered to turn his gaze away.

“Hey. So like, this is going to sound dumb..” Jason started, his hand absentmindedly twirling the frill of the pillow his hand settled on.  

“Everything you say is dumb, Jason.” Dick retorted in a false cheery matter-of-fact voice. He didn’t turn to face Jason, and Jason didn’t expect him to. It was a strange relief.

He pursed his lips, shifting uneasily on the couch, not knowing what he wanted. To say, that is.

“… You know what, nevermind.” Jason decided, exhaustively sighing and turning to rest his back on the couch, facing the television. It was Injustice. Dick opened his eyes slightly, simultaneously pausing the game. He placed the controller at the base of the couch before sitting up comfortably, mirroring the way Jason sat before: an arm perched on the frame with one leg dangling, and the other tucked in. Dick granted Jason a full half minute of silence and staring at a mark on the ceiling before he opened his mouth.

“What’s up?”

Jason bit his lip, his eyes not wavering from their arbitrary fixed point. “What if..” A slow inhale. “...I wanted to kiss a guy?” He sputtered out the rest in an exhale, “like you?”

~~

**_2:53 PM_ **

_**Jaybird** : Quick question. _

**_The D_ _™_ ** _ : ? _

_**Jaybird** : Do you have a type? _

**_The D_ _™_ ** _ : ? _

_**Jaybird:** Like, of guy. _

**_The D_ _™_ ** _ : ? _

_        OH [this kind of guy](https://youtu.be/koUpqQRkJis) _

_**Jaybird:** Oh, I see. _

_       That’s cool. _

**_The D_ _™_ ** _**:** jay _

_        don’t be That Guy _

_**Jaybird:** What guy? _

**_The D_ _™_ ** _**:** one sec _

_        shit I thought I had it  _ _ bookmarked _

_**Jaybird:** Dick, what guy? _

 

**_3:40 PM_ **

**_The D_ _™_ _:_ ** [ _ t.co/kVRoYmTJ31 _ ](https://t.co/kVRoYmTJ31)

_**Jaybird:** But, I’m not gay! _

**_The D_ _™_ _:_ ** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

~~

“What?” Dick asked, returning to the moment with a dissipating blank stare.

Jason held his breath.

“I mean, I heard you.” Dick clarified, tilting his head. “I just can’t believe…,” a smile crept onto his face, “that you, Mr.Theatre Kid ™ has never kissed a dude?” Jason buried his face in the pillow he was clutching and dared not to blush, not that he could help it.

Dick laughed. “Also, why the interest, all of a sudden?” At this, Jason threw the pillow at Dick, rolling his eyes and unsurprisingly landing them on Dick’s stupid toothy grinned and sparkly eyed face. They both knew the other was recalling an earlier text conversation.

Dick’s smile faltered until it fell almost completely. He allowed himself to take in the sight of his best friend in front of him, with his tousled hair and face so red, his ears looked like they were burning. He barely stopped himself from calling him  _ adorable _ out loud. With a deep breath and sympathetic eyes, he shifted closer to Jason until their knees were touching. He looked at him intently, internally confident and externally calm as he carefully moved to brush strands of hair away from Jason’s face. Jason flinched at first but let him. Let Dick’s hand follow the curve of his ear down to the hollow of his neck. Let his fingers trace the outline of his jaw and place his hand underneath his chin, his thumb tracing the curve of his mouth, then pressing against his lips.

His heart thundered in his chest but he didn’t flinch. Dick waited, moving his thumb to Jason’s jaw once more, settling to rub small circles there. Jason’s gaze flickered from Dick’s unfair eyelashes to the smirk he was trying so hard to hide.

He faked composure. “You didn’t answer my question,” Jason stated quietly.

Dick dropped his hands to his sides, and Jason let out the breath he was holding.

“I’d say okay.”

“...What?”

Dick pulled back and swore he didn’t see Jason’s eyes fall a little. He shrugged and repeated himself. “Okay. To you wanting to kiss guys.”

Jason bit his lip because of course, he did. He felt like his head was spinning and he didn’t know why. Or maybe he did. He impatiently watched Dick scratch the back of his neck so carelessly. Jason opened his mouth and

“Especially to kissing me.” Dick finished, looking sideways at him. Their eyes widened as they realized what he’d said. Jason groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

“I-I meant, I’d be okay if you wanted to kiss a guy  _ like me. _ ” Dick corrected himself, and Jason raised a hand to stop him.

“I meant you, dick.” Jason managed to say, shutting him up. For once, Jason thought. He sat there, feeling Dick’s eyes on him, trying to see past the cracks of his fingers.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Dick asked in a careful tone. Jason didn’t reply. Dick sighed slightly and shifted closer, leaving less than a foot between them. He delicately covered Jason’s hands with his own and pulled them away from his face. He dipped his head and looked up at him, trying to get Jason to do the same.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Jason’s eyes flickered to Dick’s in an unspoken answer. Then to his lips.

“...It’s only a kiss, Jason.” Dick spoke softly as he leaned closer, brushing their noses together. He looked at Jason’s wide eyes before briefly catching his lips with his own, waiting to see how he responded to a peck, then another, lingering longer. Dick pulled away just a little, and observed him again, how his breath became uneven and how his eager eyes clung to his own.

He didn’t miss how Jason dipped his head, just fractionally. With new assurance, Dick drew him closer with a hand behind his neck, and kissed him. His other hand rested on Jason’s solid but pliant arm, feeling their tension ebb away as he kissed him fully, warm and sweet. Dick’s hand curved around Jason’s face, guiding him to slow down and indulging in Jason to do the same. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Jason’s lower lip and into the warmth of his mouth.

Jason made a noise at the back of his throat he had never made before.

Nervously, Jason raised his hands to cup Dick’s face, keeping them there. He reminded himself to breathe and pay attention to the gentle way Dick moved like he was thinking an hour ahead but still  _ here _ . With a bit of courage, he brushed his thumbs over Dick’s face.

His fucking cheekbones, he thought.

Dick’s hands fluttered over Jason’s waist, and in a practiced blur, he pulled him onto his lap with ridiculous ease. Jason reluctantly laughed.

“Showoff.” he murmured breathlessly, as Dick’s smile silenced his own uneasy grin. Dick’s mouth,  _ god _ Jason hated the cliche but, he couldn’t deny the way it melted against his, tender and slow, like them, wrapped up and quiet against each other.

Dick pretended his heartbeat wasn’t racing more than usual. He breathed deeply and hummed as he slowly slid his hands underneath Jason’s shirt and up his warm bare back.

Jason pretended it didn’t give him shivers. He cautiously brushed his hands through Dick’s hair, pulling lightly. Dick uncontrollably yelped and kissed him impossibly deeper, his hands grasping and pressing against Jason’s back until there wasn’t much space between them. Jason groaned in response, letting his chest flatten against the weight of Dick’s. Their mouths stayed inseparable and the air between them only shared further.

Dick’s hands smoothly caressed up and down Jason’s back as he moved his mouth away, placing soft kisses on Jason’s jaw, leaving a path of tiny unhurried kisses to his ear where he faintly kissed him there.

Against his better judgement, he thought, Dick blew lightly into best friend’s ear. He wouldn’t admit it gave him a dangerous satisfaction he felt he didn’t yet deserve. With dangerous being the word the hour, something inside him caved as he felt Jason physically crumble over him.

"Jay-" he breathed into his ear, his hands trailing delicately to Jason’s lower back.

"I-.  _ I like you _ ."

Dick said it like it was a sure thing.

But, it couldn’t be a sure thing, Jason told himself as something achingly familiar plummeted in his chest. Muscle memory put his hand between them, pushing Dick back. He thought he would never forget the look on Dick’s face when he pulled away — uneasy, young,  _ vulnerable _ .

It made him sick.

“Dick. Stop it.” Jason all but kicked himself, and Dick.

Dick, having long since returned his hands back to his sides, tried now to reach for Jason’s hands on his chest. His eyes searched for the brightness he’d seen moments before, but it was gone.

“Jason, please let me say this.” Dick gulped, “I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to say it again,... and I need you to hear me.” He felt his pace quicken, “ **I like you** .  _ God _ , I like you. I just want to be selfish, just once.”

Jason saw his expression, closer than he ever had before. All at once, he understood the way Dick was always so open, so willing to anything and everything Jason had to offer. Jason peeled his hands from underneath his best friends’ and dropped his head. He shook it slightly, trying to forget the name he finally had for the way Dick desperately stared at him.

“I think I need to leave,” Jason whispered.

Everything but the clock in the hallway stilled, its hands tauntingly ticking away.

“Jason,  _ please _ .”

Jason swiftly pushed himself off Dick’s lap and turned to leave, still unwilling to meet Dick’s gaze.

He was stopped, a familiar hand seizing his wrist tightly, not letting go.

Dick found himself pleading, “Jason, stay.  **Please** .  _ I’m sorry. _ I fucked up.” He watched as Jason’s shoulders only tensed in front of him, snapping his arm loose and his rigid form stalking out of the room.

Dick stumbled to get up, his voice still caught in his throat. “Jason!-” The sound of a door slam cut him off, freezing everything around him.

As if in slow motion, he felt his own legs giving out under him and felt his body lurch onto the couch. His hands opened and closed into fists, his eyes stinging but unable to blink. He felt limp and furious at himself. He couldn’t hear the clock ticking anymore, or anything. Not the sound of his heart pounding in his ribcage, or the noise of the PlayStation controller hitting the wall he threw it at. In the next minute, he found his hand clutching his phone, reading the only message on the screen. The minute after that, it was pressed against his forehead as he fought back sobs, tears be damned.

**_“It’s only a kiss.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to Rachna for joking about these two kissing and making me write this out of spite to shut her up. you're the real MVP  
> also, if you're reading this???? yo??? thank you??? hmu


End file.
